Family
by the-mysterious-other
Summary: The pups decide to aid Nick in exploring the Cave, dragging Humphrey and Kate down once more to retrieve them. Meanwhile, dark forces are preparing to make their move on Jasper Park.
1. Down Again

**AN** **: I'm back! Sorry for the wait everyone. Well, here's the first chapter of story six. I'm going to try to update as often as I can but I can't make any promises. Between homework and trying to have a social life, I don't always have a lot of time to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the sun broke the horizon of Jasper Park, a plan was taking effect. In the den where he was detained, a wolf was feigning illness. He was contorting and shaking. Every now and then, he'd let out a groan. His guard had done everything he could think of to help him but was running out of ideas.

"I'm going to go get help," he told the prisoner. He didn't think he had time to get another wolf to guard and thus left the prisoner unattended.

The second he was gone, Nick stopped his convulsions and got up. With a smirk, he ran out of the den and into the forest. He navigated through the trees until he picked up a scent. Following it, he found himself in a clearing where three pups were waiting.

"You're late," Stinky said.

"Sorry Shiny," Nick growled, "It takes some time to break out. I was showing symptoms sense midnight!"

"It doesn't matter," Claudette said, getting between the two, "if this is going to work, we need to get moving. The longer we stay, the more likely we are to be caught."

"She's right," a groggy Runt pointed out, "And after yesterday, our parents are going to be after you even harder."

"Fine, let's get moving. And the name's Stinky!"

"That's what I said."

* * *

In an hour's time, the wolves were standing at the entrance of a dark cave. An ominous felling hung in the air but the wolves ignored it. With little hesitation, the group entered the Cave.

They had no time to waste. Wolves were certainly on their way to the Cave after Nick. Kidnapping the pups of the pack leaders twice made one very disliked. Even more so when many probably believed this was the third time. They weren't aware that Stinky, Claudette, and Runt had gone with him voluntarily this time.

This time, they had no regard for the traps that were supposedly hidden within the smooth walls of the cave. They quickly made their way down into the depth, guided by the softly glowing rock.

In time, they came to a crevasse, gaping into a deep and shadowy abyss. Nick wasted no time in throwing the pups, one by one, over the darkness to the other side. He then joined them.

Once on the other side, they picked up their pace. If they were being followed, wolves were probably already entering at the mouth.

Soon, their path was blocked by a wall. The second they came near it, a shimmering curtain fell between them and the way back. This time, without hesitation, they continued forward, passing through the projection of the wall and paying no mind the creeping barrier behind them which would soon vanish.

As they entered the cavern behind the fake stonel, they were not greeted by the strange she-wolf as they had been the night before. She was not there asking them to leave or face the consequences. However, her words still seemed to echo around the high walls and ceiling, just beyond hearing.

The group took a moment to catch their breath and summon their courage before continuing on into the unknown.

The cavern continued on for some ways but came to an end. Another perfectly round hole sat in the wall, bidding them entrance.

"Anyone else think that they're might still be some booby traps in there?" Stinky asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"No," Runt replied calmly, "If there were still booby traps, we'd have sprung a lot more of them."

"Oh, they're there," Nick said, "But somebody turned them off."

"Why?" Claudette asked.

"To let us in," Nick replied.

"You're right," Stinky growled, exchanging nervousness for anger, "Because a wolf appearing out of nowhere and telling you to stay out is obviously an invitation to come in!"

Nick shook his head. "Like the dead end, that was only a projection. She wasn't actually there. It was just a default."

No one wanted to argue about it anymore. There was no turning back now. A silence fell over the party that none of them wanted to break.

The strange light that was coming from the walls was slowly getting dimmer as they went. Soon, there was barely enough for even a wolf to see by.

They were swallowed by the dark.

* * *

 **AN** **: Woo, back into the Cave! This will be one of the last times going into the Cave. I didn't realize how tedious these scenes would be to write when I was planning everything out. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I'll update as soon as I can. DOn't forget to review!**


	2. Pup Troubles

**AN:** **Sorry for the long wait everyone. This chapter isn't much, but it's something. I'll try to update again soon.**

* * *

"Where did they go?" Kate's growl was the first thing Humphrey heard that morning. He forced his eyes open to find out what was bothering her.

"If I remember," His mother's voice sounded, "There were plenty of mornings your parents and I woke up to find you two gone."

"Yeah," Kate replied, "And I know where we went! If they're anything like us, which they are…" Kate's voice trailed off. She didn't need to finish the thought.

"What's going on?" Humphrey asked, groggily.

"The pups are gone!" Kate exclaimed, "They were gone when I got up this morning!"

"Wow, they must have been really determined to do something if they were up that early."

"This isn't funny Humphrey!" Kate snapped.

Humphrey looked at his mother. "We're not usually like this, but after what's been happening lately, we're being a little overprotective."

"Let's just go track them down," Helen cut in, "It'll be best for everyone."

The other two nodded. The group left the den, Kate hot on the trail of the pups.

As they were making their way across to the fallen log that crossed the ravine that cut off the pack's dens from the most popular part of the forest, Kate noticed a rather nervous looking Alpha sitting outside of the den where they had put Nick. The shame on his face caught Kate's attention.

"One second," she told the others as she made a beeline for him.

Upon seeing her, the wolf nearly jumped out of his pelt. He couldn't stand to look her in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. The same kind of quiet there is before a storm hits.

"He said he was sick, I-I went to get him help," The wolf admitted, "When I came back, he was-"

"Gone," Kate finished for him. "You had one job, to watch Nick," her voice began to rise, "And he just escaped!"

"But… I…" the wolf began.

"No 'buts' mister!" She growled, "You're grounded! Go to your den, right now!"

The wolf jumped up with a yelp and did as he was told.

Helen gave her son a look and he smiled back.

"When Kate's mad at or worried about the pups and a wolf does something wrong, she sometimes forgets to turn of the mothering mode. It's pretty funny actually." Humphrey suddenly gasped as his mind made a connection.

"Kate," He called, "Nick's gone and so are the pups! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kate nodded as the same conclusion dawned on her.

"God, how many times does this have to happen?" Helen sighed exasperatedly, "What is this, the third time! It's getting a little old."

Once again the trio set out again. They followed the pups' trail to a nearby clearing where Kate picked up Nick's sent as well.

"He took them, again!" Kate growled.

"I don't think so," Humphrey replied.

"What?" Kate and Helen both asked in unison.

"Come on Kate," Humphrey said, "You know the pups. Get the drop on them once, not too hard. Twice, that's a little more impressive. But three times! He couldn't have possibly kidnapped them a third time!"

"So what, they just went with him willingly?"

"They must be as intrigued as we are," Helen said, "Maybe they decided there was something to Nick's theories."

Kate groaned. "Well too bad. It's too dangerous for them to be down there. We have to go get them. If Nick wants to keep on exploring, more power to him. I'm tired of dealing with him."

"Kate's right, no matter how unhappy they'll be, it's better they stay out of that place."

"I can't believe you two!" Helen exclaimed, "This from the wolves who, as pups, would vanish for hours doing all sort of crazy things!"

"We grew up," Kate replied.

"Besides, we saved all of our weird adventures for adulthood," Humphrey added.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Fine, they're your pups."

"Come on, let's go get them, _again_ ," Humphrey said. In part, he was hoping to keep an all out fight from breaking out between his wife and mother.

"I am never going to get a chance to tell you why I'm here," Helen complained to herself.

* * *

"Wow, this part of the Cave looks _exactly_ like the other one!" Stinky commented.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you patience is a virtue?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, several times…" Claudette began.

"But we were never patient enough to listen," Runt finished.

"They must be so proud," Nick growled.

"You know, we are helping you," Stinky growled, "You could at least be nice!"

"I've concluded that I don't need your help," Nick retorted, "You are only here because you want to be here and I, being the responsible adult that I am, decided I might as well combine our expeditions so I could keep an eye on you."

"You like us and you know it!" Runt teased.

"How about we just stay silent until we get there?" Nick suggested.

"What exactly is there?" Claudette asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Nick replied, "Now, silence."

Several moments passed before that silence broke.

"I have to pee," Stinky announced.

* * *

 **AN** **: Well, that was a pretty useless chapter. Luckily, the next one will actually get into things. It's not long until you learn what's really at the bottom of the Cave!**


	3. At the Bottom

**AN** **: Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it. Sorry, school got incredibly busy all of the sudden. But, here's chapter three. It's a little longer than some of my other ones. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow was lying in a pile of trash in the town of Jasper. She had been wallowing there since her failed attempt to kill the creature that had been stalking wolves. What it had told her had destroyed her. What she had spent her entire life trying to prevent was about to happen. She could never have stopped it.

She rolled herself to her other side with a groan. She was miserable, and all because of Nick. If he had kept his nose out from where it didn't belong, she might have been halfway across the world with no idea that her life had been a complete waste.

As the despair washed over her, she felt her many years wash away. All that was left was a little pup that wanted to go home. But she had destroyed any chance of that long ago.

"Get up Shadow," a voice growled.

Shadow jolted upright.

The mangy wolf who had addressed her looked no better off than she did. His fur was matted and his ribs were prominent. However, there was a sinister aura around him that made him seem far more dangerous than he looked. And he was.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Why have you been hiding in the humans' filth?" he asked.

"You know very well why!" she snapped, "You could have told me! Warned me!"

"Now Shadow, I have been completely honest with you. I never lied about them waking up. I never even brought up the subject."

Shadow growled. "I'm done. Let me die here in my alley. It's…" she kicked wrapper with her paw, "homey."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Shadow," the wolf replied, "It's time."

* * *

"I really hate this cave," Humphrey growled as he, Helen, and Kate ran through the half-lit tunnel into the Earth.

"Well, the pups won't be coming back for a very long time," Kate replied, "They're going to be grounded for the rest of their lives!"

"Seconded."

The three wolves stopped suddenly when they heard a strange hissing from behind them. There was a soft patting of feet for several seconds after they had stopped.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Helen said, she had learned that nothing good ever came from strange, subterranean noises.

Their noses were suddenly assaulted by a foul odor. It was a musky, earthy smell mixed with something foul, like decaying flesh. Something about it made the wolves especially uneasy.

Then, out of the darkness, a creature emerged, its leathery feet making the soft patting sound. It was some kind of lizard, the size of a wolf. Two heads bared their dagger-like teeth and letting black tongues slither through the air in front of them.

"Mommy!" Humphrey whimpered.

"Yes," Helen replied.

"Maybe it's just an illusion like the wall," Kate suggested hopefully.

"Unfortunately," Humphrey replied, "I'm pretty sure we used the only rock in this place to see what that invisible wall did."

"Kate, I revise my earlier comments," Helen said, "You should ground those pups until they have grand-pups."

"Great grand-pups," Kate added.

The three wolves were backing away from the monster. Its four eyes were locked on them and putrid, green saliva dripped from both of its mouths.

"Well, we can't just keep doing this forever," Kate said. She bared her teeth and pressed her ears to her skull. Her muscles clenched and she sprang from the ground and went flying towards the monster.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled.

The creature only raised a claw to its opposite shoulder and snapped it back, sending the Alpha back to the earth with a grunt. It began to advance on her.

Humphrey swooped in and grabbed his mate by the scruff of her neck, pulling her away from the lizard. She was heavier than he remembered and he was regretting how little exercise he got on a day to day basis.

Kate revived and sprang up.

"Anyone got a new plan?" she asked.

* * *

"And what have we learned here?" Runt asked Stinky smugly.

"Never try to pee in a cave going down," Stinky growled resentfully.

Claudette and Runt were both still laughing at the dance their brother had performed when trying to relieve his bladder. It was something that wouldn't be forgotten soon.

 _Why do wolves willingly have these things?_ Nick thought to himself. He pushed his annoyance, and maybe some small amount of affection, away. They were almost there. He could feel it.

The group rounded a corner and was met with yet another long stretch of rock. However, at the very end, sat a faint light.

"Are you seeing that too?" Stinky asked.

"There is literally a light at the end of the tunnel," Runt whispered.

"Finally, after all these years!" Nick exclaimed. Without warning, he shot forward in a sprint, leaving the pups behind.

"He is the model for teamwork," Claudette growled.

The pups set of after him but couldn't keep up. Nick vanished into dark.

He stopped at the end of the tunnel. Before him, opened a great cavern where the light was pouring in from. He couldn't get a clear view of what was inside, but that wouldn't last long.

"What the heck?" Stinky yelled as he caught up. Claudette was ahead of him and Runt trailed behind.

Nick ignored the remark.

"Finally, I'm here!" he whispered to himself.

"So, what is so important down here?" Claudette asked, taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called from behind.

The four wolves turned to see the mysterious wolf from the previous cavern standing behind them.

"It's not a good idea."

"It's you again," Runt whispered.

"So what?" Stinky exclaimed, "It's just another hologram!" He proceeded to walk toward her and raised a paw. "See." He jabbed it straight into the wolf's stomach.

Stink sat there for a second, his grin awkwardly pasted to his face as he realized his paw hadn't passed through anything. He slowly withdrew it and lowered it back to the ground. He took several steps back.

"I assure you," the wolf began, "I am real. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rina, I am the leader of the group of wolves that sleep before you."

"Sleep?" Stinky asked.

"It is not a perfect word for it, but it will suffice." Her ears picked up. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"What?" Claudette asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something," she continued, as though she hadn't heard. "Oh well, they'll join us soon enough."

"Why is it that no adults ever listen to our questions?" Stinky exclaimed.

"Is this-" Nick began in aw, "is this all I have been searching for? Have I finally found it?"

Rina looked at him soberly.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN** **: One day, you'll actually know what that is. Finals are about to start and I already have a crap-ton of homework for the end of the semester. I do hope to finish this story before the new year. I've started planning out the next installment after this whole story-arc. I'm looking forward to it. But we still have a couple more stories to go. I hope to update soon. Until then, t-m-o.**


	4. Meet Up

**AN** **: Well there's only one day left in the year and I'm hoping to finish this one in that day. Wish me luck. I'm sorry this chapter's so short, it's just a transition to the far more important final one. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"In my defense, when I purposed we run, I didn't think it could keep up!" Humphrey called to his two companions.

They knew that force couldn't stop the creature so they were left with one action, run. It may have been pointless to let the creature chase them deeper into the Cave, but, even if they had managed to get past it, they would have been leaving the pups alone in the depths.

"You know, we're leading this thing straight to your pups, right?" Helen asked, panting.

"I was thinking we'd just let it have Nick and grab the pups while it's busy with him," Kate replied.

The group rounded another corner. Despite their bloodthirsty pursuer, all three almost stopped dead. At the end of the final corridor was a light. The momentary pause had let the creature creep a little closer to them and it kept closing.

Humphrey, Kate, and Helen sprinted towards the light, but the monster matched their pace, streams of saliva fell from its jaws. It neared them. It was big enough and heavy enough to take them all down if it lunged.

The light was close now, but the creature would kill them long before they reached it.

"Stop," a voice ordered from in front of them. The three wolves and the creature froze mere feet from a wolf none had noticed before.

"Be gone," She said coldly.

The wolves looked at one another for a second before turning towards the monster. It bared its fangs angrily but turned away. It walked straight into the wall and kept going, vanishing into the stone.

"Well, that was new," Humphrey commented.

"Mom, Dad!"

Humphrey and Kate turned to see their pups running past the strange new wolf.

"Are you three ok?" Kate asked.

"Fine," Stinky replied.

"Never better," Claudette added.

"A little hungry," Runt answered.

"Good, then you're all grounded!"

Humphrey leaned towards his mate, "You can switch gears as quickly as your mother, you know that?"

Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, and how did you do that?" Helen had turned her attention to the she-wolf.

"I am the one who has been trying to keep you out, but I have apparently failed," she glanced over at Nick. "My name is Rina. I am the Prime Minister of the Lupavi."

"I'm sorry, the what now?" Humphrey asked.

"That is a long story and I have been stuck in a cave for a very long time. I think I'd rather speak with you outside, in the sunlight."

"Sounds good," Humphrey said, gesturing to the rock walls around them, "I'm pretty tired of this place."

"You have to tell us how you did all of this!" Claudette said, "I mean, how is this all possible?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Rina replied sternly but with a playful glint in her eye.

Nick spoke for the first time in a long time.

"See, I wasn't crazy."

* * *

 **AN:** **Well, what's at the bottom of the cave has a name now! You may even learn more in the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I got home from college and was caught up in the holidays. Then, as soon as I could write, I got sick. I plan to keep my promise to finish this story by the new year, at least in my time. I also hope to start the next story before my break is over.**


	5. The Lupari

**AN:** **Well, as promised, here is the last chapter before New Years. In my time zone at least. Below you will find the answers to what really resides in the cave. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rina stood in the fresh air for the first time in ages. She had almost forgotten what the sun felt like on her fur.

The other wolves gave her space. From the look on her face, she seemed to be enjoying it immensely and no one wanted to take that away from her. Besides, they too were happy to take a moment free of the strange Cave.

"I have been underground for far too long," she said after a time, "But you have waited long enough for answers."

Humphrey, Kate, Helen, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, and Nick sat around Rina as she began her tale. Nick was almost giddy with excitement.

"Long ago, back before even human civilization, a group of wolves set itself apart from the others. These wolves believed they could figure out how everything worked. They wanted a logical explanation for everything they saw in the world around them. Long before humans began to study the world in such ways, the Lupari were in the midst of a scientific revolution.

"Many of the neighboring wolf packs refused to join, believing them to be a group of maniacs or sorcerer's. While human's were beginning to organize themselves half a world away, we were already an advanced civilization. We never did learn what set ourselves apart from our brethren, but we continued on without them. We were poised to become the dominate species, we could easily defeat any human threat. But, without the rest of our kind to join us, it seemed empty.

"Centuries passed, and we were still alone. The closest we had to peers were the humans, and they were still so far behind us. Only one group of them rivaled us. And from what I hear, the Atlantians didn't survive the test of time.

"Feeling alone in the world, we decided to find a way to freeze ourselves in time until either the human race or our own had come nearer to our level. We moved all of our accomplishments beneath the earth and cut ourselves off from the flow of time. That is what I mean by sleep. To us, when we emerge, no time will have passed for us, but to you on the outside, it would appear like we are sleeping."

"You can just freeze time?" Helen asked, "How would you wake up. I mean, restore the flow of time?"

"We set up sensors on the outside that would detect signs of a civilization of sufficient advancement. These would shut of the machine that kept us frozen. It had to be kept outside, it has to pass through time to continue the effect. The cave that led inside was given certain safeguards to keep anyone out. For both our and their protection."

"So, this is what you've been looking for?" Runt asked, turning to Nick.

He nodded. "Even back then, you couldn't build a massive civilization without being noticed. Some wolf packs still have similar stories. Even a few human cultures took note of them. Any reference to them is buried deep, but I managed to stumble on to it during my travels. It was everything I had ever dreamed. A place where my intellect would be praised rather than mocked. I put the pieces together and figured out where they were. Luckily for me, some of the clues were very specific, like which way to take at that fork."

Rina frowned. "I may have to look into those. Like I said, we try to protect ourselves. It's best if no one knows how to get to us."

"You did almost kill Runt!" Stinky said, "Was that necessary?"

"What happened to your brother was an unfortunate accident. Sense you were, at the time, brought in against your will, I was awoken to help him."

"So you can wake up separately?" Kate asked. "You made it sound like you were all frozen together."

"It is possible to restore a single individual. There are several on call for various scenarios. I am the only one to awaken so far. At first, only my mind was freed. Don't ask, it's complicated. I was able to telepathically speak to your son. When you persisted, I was fully restored and shut off most of the defenses. Those I didn't were the ones you encountered. I apologize, there were a good deal to remember and I forgot some."

"But what about everything else?" Humphrey asked. He turned to Kate. "Don't you think it's strange that about the same time we started going into the Cave, we got visited by that monster?"

Kate nodded.

"What monster?" Rina asked.

"It was some shape-shifter thing. It had to kill three wolves in order to collect enough DNA to survive here. It was from the arctic or something."

"Did it say anything? I think I know what you ran into, but it wouldn't leave its home without a very good reason. Has anything else strange happened?"

"Well," Claudette spoke up. She hesitated, afraid of telling her story, but realized it wasn't the strangest thing to happen in recent weeks. "Back when you had amnesia Mom, This weird, mangy wolf came to me and told me he could help you if I helped him later. I said no, but I didn't want to tell anyone."

Before either of her parents could comment, Rina cut in.

"It can't be."

"What can't be?" Nick asked, "Don't tell me she almost made a deal with the devil!"

"No," Rina replied, "But he would probably enjoy the comparison. This explains everything. I've been picking up unusual phenomena with our sensors. I didn't put much thought into it. But I can explain it all now. I can also explain the fluctuations in our time bubble." By this point, the wolves doubted that she was talking to them anymore. "He's throwing off the balance. It's affecting the entire world, including the device!"

"Who?" Kate asked.

"My boss."

The entire group turned to see Shadow sitting several feet off. She smiled at them.

"Shadow?" Rina asked quietly.

"You know her?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

Shadow's smile widened.

"Good morning, Mother."

* * *

 **AN:** **Well, here is this years last story! A nice cliff hanger to end the year as well. I hope to start the next story soon. I know I say that every time but life can be extremely busy. Until then, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are great! Happy New Year!**


End file.
